V5.22
** New Mastery Trees * Team Builder Draft * Mysterious Voice Over |Release = November 11, 2015 |Related = 5.22 Patch Notes |Prev = V5.21 |Next = V5.23 }} New Cosmetics in the Store The following Champions skins have been added to the game: * (Awarded to players who finished Season 5 in Gold league or above) The following Summoner icons have been added to the game (only the first three are purchasable in the store) ProfileIcon0944 All-Star Fire.png| ProfileIcon0945 All-Star Ice.png| ProfileIcon0946 2015 All-Star.png|All-Stars 2015 The following Ward Skins have been added to the store: 2015 Conquering Ward.png|2015 Conquering Ward 2015 Triumphant Ward.png|2015 Triumphant Ward 2015 Victorious Ward.png|2015 Victorious Ward League of Legends V5.22 Champions Items General * ** Effect reduced to 40% from 50%. ** Effect now only affects self-heals. * Minions will drop aggro from targets in the jungle or river. * Minions will lost interest in targets who enter the jungle or river. * Wards will now leave rubble on the ground when they are destroyed or time-out. You can now track your enemy's warding habits. This expire after a seemingly random amount of time between 30 seconds and 5 minutes. ;Pathfinding * Complete re-write of pathfinding-related code to make the system more predictable and forgiving, helping alleviate a lot of creep blocking pains. This should vastly improve: ** Collision with overlapping units, if you've ever seen someone get "stunned" by a ward or krugs (effectively granting a ghost-like effect allowing you to get free). ** How units path through packs of other units, such as a huge minion waves. ** Relating to the previous, predicting locations where you may soon get stuck and avoiding it (game-of-chicken preventing). ;Block / Blind / Dodge :On-hit effects versus and , or while , now have a normalized behavior in favour of , and . * All on-hit effects will now be dodged, blocked or miss - preventing/wasting all effects as you would expect. This is with the current exceptions of and . ** All damage types will be mitigated. ** All secondary effects (e.g. or AD reduction) will be mitigated. ** All stacking effects will not increase - although be wary that the effects will not decrease the stacks. * Effects that would previously "wait" until a successful attack landed (e.g. vs. Blind) will now be used, but do nothing. * On-hit effects with a per-target cooldown will still trigger the per-target cooldown - granting you all of the immunity with none of the pain. * Effects that trigger spell effects (e.g. ) will be blocked and wasted. * Effects that benefit the attacker for landing an attack (e.g. ) will still happen. ;Call For Help : For reference, Call For Help is the mechanic where nearby allied minions and turrets place aggro upon hostile champions. At the moment, allied minions and turrets within your Call For Help radius will check to see if your aggressor is in their attack range plus additional '''acquisition radius' - and will change to target them if they are. Minions react to basic attacks and turrets react to any damage.'' * In addition to drawing aggression from minions and turrets in range of your target, champions will now draw aggression from minions (but not turrets) in range of them. Minions only in range of the aggressor do not search beyond their attack range (i.e. there's no bonus acquisition radius). The intent of this change is to give melee champions some assistance versus ranged champions. ;Killing Sprees * A champion's bounty increases as you accumulate kills without dying, starting at 2 kills without dying (tier 2). ** Gold bounty stages are now formally classified into Bounty Tiers. * Shutdowns now reduced your current Bounty Tier by 3 changed rather than fully resetting it. * There is a new UI element next to your level that indicates your current Bounty Tier. * Gold granted to the killer flattened to at all Bounty Tiers from . * Assist pool flattened to at all Bounty Tiers from . Kill Gold . ** The assist pool is shared evenly among all people who get an assist. * Champions are now worth Global Gold based on Bounty Tier. This is granted in full to all allied champions -- living or dead -- on top of the earned for killing/assisting. ** Tier 1: Note that it is only possible to enter Tier 1 by being shutdown from Tier 4. ** Tier 2: (2 kills) ** Tier 3: (Killing Spree, 3 kills) ** Tier 4: (Rampage, 4 kills) ** Tier 5: (Unstoppable, 5+ kills) * Assist streaks. This is compensated in the above changes and from improvements to gold generation items. ;Death Sprees * These haven't been affected by the change to Killing Sprees. Assuming you are at '''0 Bounty Tier', each following death will reduce how much gold you are worth up to 8 times (9 deaths in a row). This hasn't changed.'' ;Experience Bounties * Whenever you score a kill on a champion, you gain a percentage of the total experience required for the '''slain champion' to advanced to their next level. This is regardless of their current progress toward the level. Prior to this patch, the base percentage was 50% and is modified by 8% per level difference, earning you less experience versus lower levelled champions with a minimum of 15%. When multiple champions are involved, the amount of experience you earn is modified so that you each gain a proportional share (e.g. 50% for a two-man takedown) - although the amount of experience each champion earns is based on their own level differences. For example, it requires 280 experience to go from level 1 to level 2 - scoring a kill on your own at level 1 versus a level 1 enemy would earn you 140 experience.'' * Base experience earned from a kill increased to 60% of experience needed to level from 50%. * Experience modifier per level difference reduced to 7% from 8%. * Minimum experience earned increased to 20% from 15%. ;Game Settings * Game Settings are now stored server-side per account, rather than on the local machine. Your first game in V5.22 will upload your settings to the server. Summoner's Rift Basics * Starting gold increased to 500 from 475. * Initial minion spawn time reduced to 1:15 from 1:30. * Initial monster spawn reduced to 1:40 from 1:55. * Ambient gold generation (gold per 10 seconds) increased to from 19. * After 12 minutes, the 2 members of each team with the least gold at any given moment gain an additional 4 gold per 10 seconds, increasing by 0.2 per minute. * Initial movement speed bonus duration increased. Turrets * Base armor and magic resistance reduced to 0 from 100. ** Turrets now gain 2 armor and magic resistance per minute starting immediately (Outer), 15 minutes (Inner) and 30 minutes (Inhibitor and Nexus). * Outer turret health increased to 3500 from 1000. * Inner turret health increased to 3500 from 1300. * Inhibitor turret health increased to 4000 from 1300. * Nexus turret health increased to 4000 from 1500. * AP ratio on champion attacks versus turrets increased to 50% from 40%. ** Structures take physical damage from champion basic attacks equal to plus the greater value between and, now, . * Reinforced Armor bonus reduced to 200 from 300. * Outer turret local gold increased to from . * Inner turret local gold increased to from . Minions - Not available until patch 5.23 ; *If your team's average level is higher than the enemy's: **Your minions deal 10% bonus damage to enemy minions. If your team has taken more turrets, this damage is increased by a further 10%. **Your minions take 1 + (turret differential level differential) less damage (flat) from enemy minions. *If your average level is at least 3 levels higher and you've taken 2 more turrets in a single lane, your minions become Enraged: **The bonus damage is increased by a further 90%. **The flat damage reduction is increased by a further 7. ;Melee minion * Initial gold increased to 20 from . * Gold growth reduced to per minute from . ;Caster minion * Initial gold increased to 17 from . * Gold growth reduced to per minute from . ;Siege minion * Initial gold increased to 45 from . * Gold growth reduced to per minute from . Monsters ; * Critical strikes. * Armor reduced to 10 from 20. * XP reduced to 90 from 100. * Gold increased to 58 from 36. * ** Now grants 2 ability power per level. ; * Health reduced to 375 from 400. * Magic resistance increased to 10 from 0. * Armor decreased to 0 from 8. ; * Armor reduced to 10 from 20. * XP reduced to 90 from 100. * Gold increased to 58 from 36. * ** Now applies to turrets. ; * Health reduced to 375 from 400. * Magic resistance increased to 10 from 0. * Armor decreased to 0 from 8. ; * Magic resistance reduced to -10 from 0. * Damage reduced to 75 from 83. * XP reduced to 140 from 150. * Gold increased to 81 from 60. ; * Attack range reduced to 150 from 190. * Damage reduced to 75 from 83. * XP reduced to 190 from 200. * Gold increased to 86 from 62. ; * Health reduced to 500 from 540. * Magic resistance increased to 0 from -10. * Damage reduced to 32 from 35. * Armor reduced to 0 from 12. ; * Attack range increased to 175 from 125. * XP reduced to 132 from 142. * Gold increased to 68 from 53. ; * Health reduced to 380 from 420. * Armor reduced to 0 from 6. ; * XP reduced to 130 from 140. * Gold increased to 62 from 41. ; * Health reduced to 225 from 250. * Armor reduced to 0 from 5. ; - Added :The intent behind this monster is to give objectives in the upper half of the map and remove some of the "Top Lane Island" gameplay. * Spawns in the pit starting at 4 minutes and respawning every 5 minutes. * Despawns at 19:45 unless in combat; hard-despawns at 19:55 no matter what. * Stats ** 5000 health, 120 damage, attack speed, 40 armor, 20 magic resistance, 150 attack range and 325 movement speed. * Encounter details: ** Hard hitting melee attacks. ** Takes 35% reduced damage from ranged autoattacks. ** Attacks against Rift Herald's eye deal as bonus true damage, causing it to close its eye for 3 seconds. If the empowered attack reduces the Rift Herald's health to below 15% of its maximum health, it's eye will remain open - allowing the bonus to be instantly triggered again for the kill. *** The 35% reduced damage for ranged champions seems to affect the bonus true damage, despite damage modifiers not usually affecting true damage. * Rewards: ** 50 global gold to each champion on the killing team ** 200 local experience ** Grants to the killer for 120 seconds. *** 10% increased damage (except true damage) and 40 bonus movement speed. *** Enhanced recall. *** Grants nearby minions 40% additional attack speed. Summoner Spells * disabled on Summoner's Rift. Still available on ARAM. * disabled on Summoner's Rift. Still available on ARAM and Dominion. * ** No longer has a reduced cooldown when targeting an allied structure. ** Channel time increased to 4 seconds from . Masteries ;Overview * Three new mastery trees: Ferocity, Cunning and Resolve. * Each tree has 6 tiers of masteries, with each tier consisting of 2 masteries (except tier-6 that has 3). * The tiers alternate between 5-rank effects and 1-rank effects and you can only invest 5 points in 5-rank tiers and 1 point in 1-rank tiers. ** 1-rank tiers are now completely mutually exclusive. ** 5-rank tiers have 5 points to allocate, allowing for 5 - 0, 4 - 1 and 3 - 2 splits between the two options. * You must fully invest in the previous tier to progress to the next tier. * By default, selecting a mastery will invest the maximum number of points - selecting the alternative mastery will then reduce points from the previous selection. You can right-click to deduct points. * The new standard mastery splits are 18-12-0, 18-6-6 or 12-12-6, compared to the 21-9-0 of previous seasons - but you can still choose any amounts you like. * The tier 2, 4 and 6 masteries are called Keystone Masteries. ** Your selected tier-6 Keystone Mastery is displayed next to your summoner spells on the scoreboard and the loading screen. Visual= |-| Expanded= Ferocity Tree ;Tier 1 * ** Grants % bonus attack speed. * ** Increased ability damage by %. ;Tier 2 * ** Melee champions deal an additional 3% damage while taking an additional %. Ranged champions deal and take an additional 2% damage. * ** Killing a unit restores 20 health. 20 second cooldown. ;Tier 3 * ** Grants % life steal and spell vamp. * ** Grants attack damage and ability power per level, for a total of attack damage and ability power at level 18. ;Tier 4 * ** Killing an enemy champion permanently increases your damage by 1%. You can only claim this once per enemy champion. * ** You deal % increased damage to targets with impaired or inhibited movement. ;Tier 5 * ** Grants % armor penetration. * ** Grants % magic penetration. ;Tier 6 * (Keystone) ** Critical strikes heal for 15% of the damage dealt and grant 20% bonus attack speed for 4 seconds. 2 second cooldown. * (Keystone) ** Your basic attacks and spells grant you a stack of Fervor for 5 seconds, stacking up to 10 times. Each stack adds 1-8 bonus physical damage to your attacks versus champions (based on level). * (Keystone) ** Your damaging abilities cause enemy champions to take 5 bonus magic damage over 3 seconds. AOEs and DOTs deal bonus magic damage over seconds, instead. Cunning Tree ;Tier 1 * ** Grants % bonus Movement Speed while out of combat. * ** Basic attacks and single target spells deal bonus damage to minions and monsters. ;Tier 2 * ** Buffs granted by jungle monsters last 15% longer, including Epic Monsters but excluding River Shrines. * ** Your potions, flasks and elixirs last 10% longer. Additionally, your are converted into that instantly restores an additional 20 Health and 10 Mana when consumed. Consuming charges from refillable potions will also trigger this effect. ;Tier 3 * ** Deals % increase damage to champions below . * ** Once every 5 seconds you regenerate % of your missing mana}}. ;Tier 4 * ** Gain each time a nearby minion is killed by an allied champion and / }} each time you hit an enemy champion with an attack or deal ability damage (5 second per target cooldown). * ** Champion takedowns restore and . ;Tier 5 * ** Grants + ( level) armor and magic penetration. * ** Grants % cooldown reduction as well as increasing the cap on cooldown reduction by the same amount. ;Tier 6 * (Keystone) ** Dealing within 2 seconds grants you 35% bonus movement speed for 3 seconds. 10 second cooldown. * (Keystone) ** Your 3rd attack or spell on an enemy champion shocks the area around them, dealing (10 level) Magic damage to enemies in the area (30 second cooldown). * (Keystone) ** Your heals and shields are 10% stronger. Additionally, your shields and heals on other targets increase your target's armor and magic resistance by 15% for 3 seconds. Resolve Tree ;Tier 1 * ** Grants hp/5. * ** Increases bonus armor and bonus magic resistance by %. ;Tier 2 * ** Grants 12 movement speed in Brush and River. * ** Reduced damage from Champion and Monster basic attacks by 2. ;Tier 3 * ** Incoming health restoring effects and shields are increased by %. * ** Increases maximum health by %. ;Tier 4 * ** Reduces the cooldown of your summoner spells by 15%. * ** Grants +50% base health regeneration. This is increased to +200% base health regeneration while below . ;Tier 5 * ** Grants % Tenacity and Slow Resist. * ** Grants armor and magic resistance for each nearby enemy champion. ;Tier 6 * (Keystone) ** If you have been in combat for at least 4 seconds, your next basic attack against a champion deals bonus magic damage equal to (halved for ranged attacks) and restores as much health. This cannot happen again for 4 seconds. * (Keystone) ** Killing a siege minion and large monsters permanently grants bonus health: 20 for siege minions and 10 for large monsters. This bonus is capped at 300, after which you will 100 health whenever a nearby siege minion dies. * (Keystone) ** Grants 4% damage reduction, which is doubled while near an allied champion. While above 15% of your maximum health, 8% of damage dealt to your nearest allied champion is redirected to you. November 17th Hotfix ; * Stats ** Movement speed reduced to 340 from 345. * ** Initial damage reduced to from . ** Detonation damage reduced to from . ** Mana cost increased to from . ; * Stats ** Base attack speed increased to 0.655 from 0.625. ** Base attack damage increased to from . ; * Now only triggers versus champions. ; * Fixed a bug where the per-target cooldown was unique across multiple champions with the mastery. References Category:Patch notes fr:V5.22 pl:V5.22